Talisies
Back to Weapons Overview A talis is a ranged force card type weapon. It is new to the Phantasy Star series. A talis produces cards that can be thrown. If thrown at an enemy or object it will do damage, but this is not it's true power. If you throw a card into an open space and then quickly use a technique, the tech will cast from the talis card and not the caster. What is the plural of talis? There is much debate and nobody really knows, but around here, we use "Talisies". Power is the tech bonus the weapon will give if equiped. Note: if an item has the attribute "technique" on it, any bonus the attribute provides will show up in the items power level. This can give the impression that one talis is stronger than another. The technique attribute is not standard on any weapon so only base stats will be shown here. Required is the tech score the character must have to be able to use the item. Only the character's unmodified score counts for this, so if a unit or weapon give bonuses, thoes modifiers will not be counted in this case. These drop from enemies and boxes for force type characters mainly. They will look like sort of like a 1★ contained in a yellow column of light. Mika's Advice This is my favorite weapon so far. Let me give you some pointers. There are two main ways to use this weapon. The first is simple and very basic. Use techs like normal until you run out of PP. Then make use of the talis' fast rate of fire to attack enemies and rapidly recharge. The second way is more complex, but makes good use of the weapons true power. Throw a card into a group of enemies. You can use the target mode for this (z key on keyboard) if you like, but it can be a pain switching back and forth. Notice how the card hovers in place for a bit if it didn't hit anythig? When it hovers like that you can cast techs through it. If you are fast you can get about 3 techs off before it goes away and you need to throw out a new one. If you don't want the card to travel out to it's full range, just cast a tech when it reaches the point you want it to be at. You can use charged or un-charged techs. Area effect techs like Gi-Foi, Gi-Tsu (Gizonde) or Gi-Watt (Gibarta) work best. I have cast Gi-Tsu aroud corners with this method. For techs like Watt(barta), a talis can radically change what and how may enemies get hit. Play aroud with it until you are compfortable with it. If you can master it, a talis is a fearsome weapon! There is one problem with a talis though. After throwing a card(s) there is a delay before you can move. This can be very dangerous as it can prevent you from dodging attacks. The solution to this is to use your mirage teleport move (2x tap a direction on the keyboard). This delay will not effect your ability to use techs though. Back to Weapons All Weapon pictures on this page are © SEGA. © SEGA - Phantasy Star Online 2 Unless stated otherwise, all images are © SEGA.